


Not So Funny Girl

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel, Kurt and Adam were all cast in Funny Girl: Rachel is Fanny, Kurt is Eddie Ryan and Adam is a member of the chorus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Funny Girl

Kurt watched, jaw clenched, as Rachel stormed off-stage again. It was the second time this week and it was only Tuesday. At this rate, the show would be finished before it even opened. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, determined to let someone else talk some sense into her. Goodness knew he’d tried often enough.

“Water,” Adam handed Kurt a bottle, cold from the cooler that was kept stocked for the cast and crew. The theater was warm and they’d been rehearsing one of the big dance numbers all morning.

“As usual, doing something nice for her is coming back to bite me in the ass.” Kurt looked so conflicted, and so hurt that Adam had to hug him. They had agreed to keep public displays of affection to a minimum while at work, but offering comfort and support was more important than the opinions of their fellow actors and the crew.

“You weren't the one to hire her. They wanted a completely unknown cast, they should have been prepared for this.” Adam reluctantly let Kurt go and took a long swallow from his water bottle to stop himself from saying anything more. He was only an extra, not one of the main players, but Rachel was making them all look bad.

“She was so down after losing Midnight Madness. I hated seeing her like that, so I signed us both up for the auditions. I never imagined she’d get the lead or that I’d get cast as Eddie. I thought we’d be lucky make it past the first audition.” Kurt picked at the label on his bottle, head down and shoulders slumped.

“I didn't even sign up to audition,” Adam reminded him. “I came along to your audition for support. It was just a bit of luck that someone else didn't show and I was allowed to try out.” He took Kurt’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Very little about this production is typical, at least off-stage, but they do have an eye for raw talent. You’re a good fit for Eddie and the rest of the show is just as well-cast, even Rachel. The only difference is that the rest of us understand what’s at risk.”

“She’s always been like that,” Kurt admitted. “She works hard when she wants to, but she’s never been good with criticism and she’s had too many things handed to her, even when she didn't deserve them.” Kurt took another drink an looked around the theater auditorium to make sure there was no one else near enough to overhear their conversation. “I thought after Finn died-” he broke off mid sentence and drained the rest of the water. Adam knew Kurt was struggling to hold back tears so he rested his hand on Kurt’s lower back and waited.

“On stage in five,” the director’s assistant called from the stage and Kurt used the distraction to get himself back under control. Adam offered a soft smile and continued to wait. It didn't take long before Kurt was leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I don’t think I could do this without you,” he whispered. Adam had heard it before and every time it make his heart hurt. So much had happened in the last few months, with Finn’s death to Blaine’s bizarre plan to propose. Thankfully Kurt’s old rival, Sebastian had a change of heart and warned Kurt before he could be ambushed. All things considered, it was probably a good thing Adam had never met Blaine. He wasn't sure he’d be able to hold his tongue around the lad.

“You’re wrinkling,” Kurt teased, running a finger lightly down Adam’s forehead to the tip of his nose. “What’s wrong?”

“Thinking too much,” Adam confessed. He didn't like to hide things from Kurt but when it came to mentions of his ex it was always better to tread lightly.

“Well if it’s about me, you can relax. The Dean approved my request to take online classes even though I’m technically on leave. I can get my writing and theory classes out of the way and focus on my practicals when I go back. I’ll even get credit for my work as Eddie.”

“That’s wonderful!” Adam gave Kurt a hug. “I’m glad you decided to take leave instead of trying to fit classes in between rehearsals.”

“I tried telling Rachel that but she refuses to put NYADA on hold. I don’t know what she plans to do when we go out of town for previews.”

“Try not to worry, Love. That’s her decision.”

“I just have to hear about it every night,” Kurt groaned. Adam couldn't imagine living with both Rachel and Santana. The few times he’d stayed over at the loft Kurt’s roommates had sorely tested his patience. It had gotten much worse since Santana was hired as Rachel’s understudy and hadn't eased up much even though Santana had quit.

“You know you are always welcome to stay with me. My crackerbox is your crackerbox.” He gave Kurt a half bow and extended his arm, offering an escort back to the stage where the cast was assembling. It was barely two. If they were lucky they might get to do one more scene before they called it a day.  
+++++++

Part 2

 

“Don’t,” Kurt snapped. He immediately relented, giving Adam a tight smile. “Sorry. People have been coddling me all day.”

“How dare they,” Adam shook his fist with feigned outrage. “Damn them. Damn them all.” Kurt’s laughter was worth every odd look Adam got for his outburst. They made a mismatched pair walking to the theater with Adam in a faded sweats and Kurt’s bandages visible under his hat and his pale face mottled with bruises. Adam had wanted to take a cab but Kurt pleaded for some fresh air and a few minutes of relative peace.

“Frank’s doing a good job,” Adam offered after they’d walked a half-block in silence. “Not up to your standard, but he’s okay.”

“Rachel said he missed two of his cues the first night.” Kurt wasn't being unkind, if anything he sounded apologetic.

“If he did, he covered it well enough that the audience didn't notice. Rachel forgets that she has a tendency to come in too early.” Adam had a lot of practice at keeping his tone neutral when talking about their “star” but Kurt knew him, and her, well enough to know Adam wouldn't be joining the Rachel Berry fan club. (If there was such a thing - other than the one she started herself.)

“I’m glad he’s doing well. He certainly deserves a chance to be on stage after all the work he’s done. I just wish it were for a different reason.” Unconsciously Kurt reached for the bandage covering his head wound. Adam caught his hand and eased it down so they could walk with fingers intertwined. It was broad daylight and they were close enough to the theater that they should be safe.

A spike of anger drove through Adam’s chest and he had to look away, pretending to be interested in a display of jewelry. He’d offered to accompany Kurt to dinner that night, knowing that he was going to try and talk Rachel into taking leave from NYADA. She’d ranted enough that the entire company knew she was in danger of failing every class even though the semester had barely begun. The company also knew that Rachel expected some kind of exception to be granted, as if she deserved good grades just for being herself. Kurt had insisted that he talk to Rachel alone. Instead of listening to reason, she’d apparently said some cruel things and walked out, leaving Kurt with to settle the bill and walk back to the hotel alone.

Tears threatened but Adam pressed them back with steely determination. If Kurt saw him crying there would be apologies and Adam refused to make him feel guilty; Rachel had done enough of that.

“Adam.” The tone of voice made it clear that he knew what Adam was hiding, but Kurt didn't scold. Instead, he pointed to a garish pin and asked in his driest voice, “Is it me?”

“I certainly hope not,” Adam exclaimed, finally meeting Kurt’s eyes as they shared a laugh. He had to lean forward and press a light kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I know,” Kurt assured him before adding, “I’m glad you know it too. Getting jumped by a couple of petty thieves isn't going to stop me.” He paused for a moment before adding, “Neither is a self-proclaimed star who’s willing to step on her friends to get what she wants.”

“I’m very glad to hear that.” Adam assured him before taking Kurt’s hand again and turning away from the display window. He deliberately lightened his expression as he added, “I am equally glad that you've finally agreed to move in with me when we return to New York.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re a terrible cook.”

“Not true.” Adam protested before relenting, “Well, partly true for the cooking part, but you love my cookies.”

“I do,” Kurt assured him, opening the door and pulling Adam into the theater. As the door swung closed, Kurt pulled Adam down for a kiss. It was his first day back since he’d been bashed and, although he was restricted to rehearsals for at least another week, he was more than a little nervous about sharing the stage with Rachel. Having Adam here, knowing that there was one person who would support him unconditionally gave Kurt the strength he needed to walk out onto the stage where the cast and crew were waiting.  
+++++++

Part 3

 

“What does it say?” Adam demanded, leaning over Kurt’s shoulder to read the letter he was holding. The bold NYADA logo at the top promised something either wonderful or terrible.

“It’s from the Dean,” Kurt said slowly, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. “She, Ms July and Professor Schmidt attended one of our Funny Girl performances.” He let the letter drop and turned to look at Adam. “They’re giving me full credit for my drama, voice and dance practicals for the fall semester. With the online work I've done, I’m not behind at all.”

“That’s wonderful, Kurt!” Adam gave him a tight hug. Adam had known about the unannounced visit last October thanks to one of his Apples. When the NYADA faculty didn't make their presence known after the performance, Adam decided not to say anything to Kurt. “In fact it’s better than wonderful. It’s cause for celebration!” Adam danced Kurt around the small apartment as enthusiastically as he could without crashing into the furniture.

“Apples or no Apples?” Kurt asked when they’d finally stopped. He perched on the back of the sofa and reached for his phone.

“Definitely Apples,” Adam was delighted to be back in New York even if his tiny apartment was about to get even tinier with the addition of Kurt’s belongings. There had been some trouble with Rachel when Kurt told her he was moving out of the loft but now she was distracted by the town car and other perqs she’d been given for their successful out of town run.

“Good. We can bribe them with beer then recruit them to help with the move.” Kurt hopped down off the sofa after he’d sent an invite to all former and current Apples in the city.

“I thought we agreed to use some of our bonus money to hire a moving van?” Rachel might have gotten a car, but Kurt and Adam were content with the surprise bonuses they’d received. Kurt’s was well deserved, especially with the positive reviews he’d received, but Adam was delighted that the chorus members hadn't been left out.

“We could…” Kurt teased, leaning close before saying, “Or we could use it for rent on a bigger apartment.” He grinned slyly and added, “A two-bedroom corner unit in a very convenient location?”

“The Cynthias are gone?” Adam did a jig of pure joy while Kurt watched and laughed. They’d both seen the boxes in the hallway, and they’d certainly heard the two supposed best friends screaming at each other, but this was better than Adam could have dreamed.

“Moved out yesterday, hopefully in two different directions. I talked to the manager and he said that he’d transfer your security deposit from this apartment to theirs, and he’d let us rent it for only a hundred more a month if we moved in by the end of the week and did all of the painting and cleaning ourselves.”

“Oh,” Adam said, caught between excitement and worry. Given the way the previous tenants fought, the place could be a disaster. He was trying to find a nice way to ask when Kurt placed a calming hand on his arm.

“I inspected the place before I agreed. It needs repainting and steam-cleaning the carpet and drapes is a must but it’s not that bad and they even left some furniture behind that we can either keep or donate.”

“It sounds wonderful and it will be nice having more space but how did you get the place so cheap?”

“The Cynthias moved out without notice so they didn't get their security deposit back and they’d already paid this month’s rent. There’s more demand for the cheaper units like this one and we’re saving him the trouble and expense of cleaning and repainting the larger apartment.” Kurt gave a small shrug, “He was willing to be reasonable.”

“It’s a gift,” Adam teased, taking Kurt’s hand and twirling him around so that Kurt ended up, back to Adam’s chest, where Adam could hold him and they could sway together. “My magical Kurt, finder of affordable apartments and,” he leaned down and bit lightly at the collar of Kurt’s shirt, tugging it before letting go, “fashionable clothes.” It was a shared joke, how Kurt managed to dress so well on a tiny budget. The magic extended to friends and lovers, and Adam’s wardrobe had benefited, even if he resisted most of Kurt’s suggestions.

“Don’t forget flea market chic. I’m still deciding whether to bring my table and chairs or leave them with Rachel. I’m not sure they ever recovered from Brody's nakedness.”

“By all means, leave them,” Adam made a face at the memory of their occasional breakfast companion. “We can use my table for now and go shopping again if we need something larger.” He paused, mid-thought and scrunched his nose. “I should probably see the place first before making too many plans.”

“I just so happen to have the keys,” Kurt took the keyring from his pocket and shook it. “We have an hour before we have to get ready for our celebration.” Kurt leaned in close and added, “And we have the rest of the week off before we start rehearsals for our Broadway debut.”

“Well then, let’s go see our new home. We can tell the Apples all about it, right before we volunteer them to help.”

“Excellent idea,” Kurt declared as he led Adam down the hall to the last door on the right. He handed over the keys with a flourish and waited for Adam to enter first, all the while plotting the best way to get the use of Rachel’s town car.  
++++++

Part 4

 

“It’s a good thing you called us.” Muriel patted Adam’s arm while Peter signaled for another round of drinks. They were in a bar close to the theater where the evening’s performance of Funny Girl had nearly turned into a disaster thanks to their absentee star.

“I’m sorry to drag you out so late. I really do appreciate your being here.” Adam wiped his face wearily, still feeling the lingering presence of his stage makeup even though he’d done his best to wash it off. “I don’t know what I might have done if you hadn't calmed me down.” Adam rarely lost his temper, but when he did, it was explosive. The fact that he’d called and asked for them to come had been all the incentive Adam’s friends and fellow Apples had needed to pile into a cab and join him for a late night of venting. “I don’t want Kurt to see me like this.”

“I’m surprised he’s not here venting with the rest of us.” Peter cast a look around as if he half-expected Kurt to appear but Muriel just shook her head.

“That’s not how Kurt works. It might be better if he would vent.” She hadn't known Kurt well last year, but the infamous video of his ex weeping through Teenage Dream at Callbacks was legendary. Only the Apples and a few other NYADA students knew the other half of the story and even fewer knew of the many ups and downs of Kurt’s relationship with Miss Rachel Berry.

“He has his ways,” Adam said after the waiter had delivered their new drinks. “He still takes too much responsibility and certain people use that against him.” Muriel snorted indelicately at Adam’s too-polite phrasing.

“You mean the diva. I still can’t imagine how they’re still friends.”

“Bad habits,” Peter suggested, shrugging his shoulders. “They've known each other a long time. Sometimes you get too used to someone.”

“Like his ex,” Adam said bitterly. “You know he came to see the show and intended to stay with Kurt but didn't bother to ask. Showed up at the theater with a suitcase.”

“I imagine that went well considering your place only has one bed.” Most of the Apples had helped with the recent move, either transporting Kurt’s things from the loft, or helping to shift Adam’s down the hall to the new apartment. 

“I may or may not have short-sheeted the air mattress,” Adam said mildly, feeling much calmer after three beers and a lot of venting. He couldn't resist adding, “Not that it mattered.” Muriel laughed along with them but her expression turned serious   
“Not to poke at a sore spot, but what’s going to happen now? You said that you managed to pull off tonight’s performance, but you can’t rely on someone who quit the understudy part months ago.”

“Hopefully we won’t have to. Rachel was back by the end of the show and I don’t think she’ll be calling in sick again anytime soon. If something does happen, Delores’ ankle will have had time to heal.”

“What terrible luck; to fall off the stage like that right before her big debut.”

“She might not have been so nervous if she’d been given a chance to perform when we were out of town. The director wanted all the understudies to fill in several times so they’d have some experience, probably to avoid something like this happening. All the other leads were glad for the break, but Rachel threw such a tantrum that Delores never got her turn onstage.”

“Did she really force her first understudy to quit?” Peter asked, leaning in to speak as if conveying a secret although it was common knowledge in the theater community.

“Worse. The understudy was her friend and former roommate. Santana moved out and, from what I can tell, Kurt ended up caught in the middle.” Adam drained the rest of his beer and leaned back in his chair. “I’m glad he agreed to move in with me; I might've had to kidnap him to save him from the crazy.”

“Hey,” Muriel protested, “Not all crazy is bad.” She thought a moment, then relented, “Your diva… she’s definitely the bad kind. Did she really think she’d get away with playing sick so she could fly to LA for an audition? Why didn't she just ask for the time or go on her day off?”

“No idea,” Adam shrugged, feeling less like venting, but no less angry for what Rachel had done. “What I do know is that she left the cast hanging and Kurt…” Adam’s tone turned brittle as he told his friends about the frantic call Kurt had received from their errant star. “She wanted him to cover for her and when he refused…” Adam’s voice trailed off and he clenched his fists. “I can’t even say it without wanting to hit something.”

“Adam,” Peter took one of Adam’s hands and Muriel took the other. So many times Adam had been the one calming them, giving them whatever comfort or advice he could, usually with a side of cookies. Now it was their turn. “You have a right to be angry and we’ll go to the gym or the dance studio - wherever you need to burn off some energy - but then I think we should find some cheesecake and go see Kurt. If you’re this upset, I can’t imagine how he’s feeling.”

“I can,” Muriel said quietly. “Crazy or not, Rachel is his friend, or at least claims to be, and she just stepped all over him.” Adam only knew part of the story, but Muriel had been betrayed by a close friend and lost out on her dream role in a fringe festival rewrite of “Hairspray”. Maybe it would be good for her and Kurt to talk.

“We can skip the workout,” Adam insisted with a frown at his watch. “If we hurry, we should be able to find something to tempt Kurt before that bakery near our apartment closes. We don’t have to be at the theater until two tomorrow so there’s time for you to visit as long as he’s still awake.” Adam took his phone out and sent Kurt a text. Seconds later he received a reply: 

Making appletinis. Bring Apples.

“Oh.” Peter’s eyes went wide after reading the text while Muriel just laughed. Kurt’s appletinis were lethal. 

“New plan,” Adam announced with the air of a man mustering his courage. “Buy aspirin first. Then cheesecake.”

Off they went, arm-in-arm to offer solace to a friend, silently hoping the imminent hangover wouldn't kill them all.  
+++++

Part 5

 

“Rachel’s leaving.”

“I know,” Adam replied neutrally, trying to gauge Kurt’s feelings on the matter. Adam knew that Kurt and Rachel had a complicated relationship but he didn't think he’d ever fully understand it.

“I want to be happy for her but,” even in bed, in the dark, Adam could feel Kurt shrug. They were lying side-by-side without touching, a rare enough occurrence that it set Adam on edge.

“You’re not obligated to be happy for her. She could be putting us out of a job.”

“A lot of shows change leads. It isn't always fatal.” Kurt turned onto his side to look at Adam. In the dark room his eyes seemed to glow.

“We've only been on Broadway for three months.” A hint of bitterness crept into Adam’s voice but he didn't try to hide it. If the show folded a lot of good people would be be out of a job and months of their hard work wasted.

“The show got good reviews - not just Rachel. She might be doing us a favor.” Kurt looked away before adding softly, “She’s been phoning it in, even before the trip to LA.”

“She has,” Adam agreed, sensing there was much more to the story. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer.

“For as long as I've known Rachel, playing Funny Girl on Broadway was her dream. How can she be bored?” It was more a plea than a question and Adam wished he had an answer.

“Maybe it was too easy?” Sometimes it ate at him, the way Rachel was handed everything while others who were just as talented struggled. Goodness knew Adam had never been one of the elite during his time at NYADA, and he certainly hadn't landed his dream role at his first audition. Maybe that’s why he was content as a member of the chorus; because he felt like he’d earned it.

“Maybe,” Kurt agreed thoughtfully. “It seems… sad.”

“Sad?” Adam tightened his hold, thinking of the thousand little insecurities Kurt still struggled with.

“What would you do if you got your dream right now?”

“Which one?” Adam asked with a laugh.

“Exactly,” Kurt leaned his head on Adam’s shoulder and sighed. “We both have bucket lists but Rachel… she picks one thing and goes after it.” He tightened his hold on Adam and sighed. “There’s nothing left for her in New York.”

“You can’t mean that,” Adam pulled away just enough to see Kurt’s face.

“She’s breaking her contract to leave Funny Girl. A few good reviews aren't going convince a director to hire her with that kind of reputation. She quit NYADA and even if they’d let her come back, Rachel wouldn't go. She has no choice but to go to LA.”

“That is sad,” Adam admitted reluctantly. He had his own reasons for disliking Rachel besides how she’d treated Kurt, but he couldn't imagine having burned so many bridges that he’d have to leave the city he loved.

“It won’t happen to us.” Kurt said, sounding so insistent that Adam had to ask.

“It won’t?”

“Never.” Kurt leaned up and gave Adam a kiss. “Broadway is our dream job, not our dream.”

“Oh,” Adam couldn't help but smile and hold onto Kurt for a distracting series of kisses and other diversions. It was late when they finally settled down again. Adam was halfway asleep when Kurt spoke. His voice was so soft Adam thought he might be talking in his sleep.

“Going away party for Rachel at the loft,” Kurt mumbled, snuggling in to get more comfortable. “Let Blaine cleanup the mess for a change.”  
+++++

Part 5

 

“To Kurt. Congratulations on not winning a Tony!” Muriel raised her glass for a toast and the rest of the group cheered.

“Thanks,” Kurt said with a laugh, leaning against Adam and taking a cautious sip of the fluorescent red concoction in his glass. It tasted like candy apples and it burned.

“Careful love,” Adam said in a strangled voice after tasting his own drink, “Peter and Nadia have been experimenting again.”

“Yeah,” Nadia said, waving her half-empty glass. “We cut back on the other ingredients to make room for more booze.” She turned to Peter and they raised their glasses to each other and giggled.

“How many of these have you had already?” Kurt frowned into the glass. A large ice bucket was serving as a punch bowl and it was three-quarters full. Nadia and Peter just laughed and didn't answer.

“Come get food,” Muriel called from across the room where pizza boxes were stacked on a chair. There was a cake for later and Adam had insisted on bringing cookies. As a concession to Kurt there was a veggie tray.

“We want all the gossip,” Muriel insisted, settling onto the sofa beside Peter while Kurt and Adam shared the oversized arm chair. 

“We’ll just have to tell it all again when everyone else gets here,” Kurt pointed out. Muriel scoffed. It was a Sunday evening, one week after the Tonys and most of the Apples were still at work.

“Their loss. Now speak. Who was there and what were they wearing?”

“It was the Tony Awards, not the Oscars,” Adam pointed out before Kurt shushed him and settled in for a detailed analysis of the fashion along with commentary on what had and had not worked.

“I’m surprised you remember all that,” Adam commented when Kurt reached the end of his narrative.

“I remember everything about the red carpet but inside the theater,” he shrugged, “Nothing.”

“The whole thing is a blur to me and I wasn't even nominated,” Adam confessed. “I hoped I’d get to go to the Tonys some day but once I was there… I wonder if everyone’s first time is like that?”

“We’ll let you know,” Muriel said, striking a pose while trying not to drop her pizza. “The Apples are all going to be there and we expect you,” she pointed imperiously at Kurt, “to be our style consultant.”

“I want the suit you wore,” Peter declared, leaning forward eagerly. “I don’t suppose your Vogue connections could manage it?”

“Maybe, but you’ll have to work for it. In exchange for our suits, Isabelle made me promise to write a monthly column and we did a photo essay of Adam and I before and after the event.”

“Superstars,” Nadia teased. She was well into another glass of the noxious punch and had started to lean to one side. Peter wrapped an arm around her, propping her up while Adam deftly traded her glass for one with soda.

“Apples,” Adam corrected. “It’s all just hard work and a bit of luck. Next year we’ll be celebrating someone else.”

“We don’t have to wait a year,” Peter said with a bright smile. “We've got three opening nights coming up between us all and someone,” he poked lightly at Nadia’s side, “won a scholarship to study in London for a year.”

“I expect bootleg videos of all of you,” Nadia reminded them. “Especially you, Adam. In the tights.”

“Thank you Shakespeare,” Muriel chimed in. Kurt said nothing, but his smile gave him away. “Wait! You've seen his costume and you didn't send pictures?” She leaned over and snatched his plate away. “No pizza for you, you traitor.”

“Then I guess you don’t want to see the video,” Kurt stood up and headed toward the punch bowl but the trio half-tackled him after only three steps. Adam just shook his head and used their distraction to claim the last slice of double pepperoni with extra cheese.

“So what’s next?” Peter asked Kurt after the video had been repeated enough that Adam finally confiscated the phone. “Are you staying with Funny Girl for a while?”

“No, I’m leaving at the end of the month. I've been offered a replacement part on a good show but there’s a new play… It’s very tempting.”

“It sounds like you've decided,” Muriel offered an encouraging smile. 

“Almost. It doesn't pay much, and there’s no guarantee it will ever get past workshop but it would leave me more time for school.” Kurt and Adam had discussed this, first when Adam left Funny Girl for Shakespeare and again now that Kurt was ready to move on. Fortunately, neither of them were careless with their finances and their time on Funny Girl had allowed them to build up some savings.

“We’re actors,” Peter reminded him, “We don’t need guarantees.” Without warning Muriel and Nadia started singing “What I Did for Love”. Before long they had all joined in and it turned into an Apples-style dance party.

When the others arrived, they joined in, dancing, singing and annoying the neighbors long into the night. By the time Kurt and Adam stretched out on the floor with four other Apples, Kurt had decided to take a risk on the part he wanted. 

As he drifted off to sleep beside Adam, Kurt thought about Rachel, wondering how things would have been different if she’d stayed. She’d called after the Tony nominees were announced but had hung up after he declined her offer to be his date for the ceremony. He hadn't heard from her or anyone other than Mercedes and Unique since. 

It was a bittersweet thought, that he’d moved beyond his New Directions friends, but it was encouraging too. He was here, living his dreams just as he hoped they were living theirs. They’d find each other again, at least some of them, but they weren't that insular group of misfits any longer. Kurt’s small circle had opened to admit new friends like the Apples, the Funny Girl cast and crew, even Elliott-from-down-the-hall, who heard them singing tonight and joined in. 

Most importantly there was Adam, the man he loved, who loved him back and made him feel safe. The man who held the ladder encouraging Kurt to climb higher, who accepted the same in return. Wasn't that better than any teenage dream?   
+++++

Part 6 - Extra

 

Adam chose a Sunday evening performance as his last Funny Girl show knowing there would be a party. He was one of three original chorus members left and there had been parties to bid all the others farewell, he didn't think he’d be an exception.

He was a little more careful than usual with his makeup removal, knowing there would be photographs and possibly a trip to one of the nearby bars. He’d picked Sunday because Monday was the cast and crew’s day off. They’d lived through enough performances with one or more of the cast hungover thanks to a farewell party.

He was the last one in the dressing room, double-checking that he’d gathered all his belongings before turning his back on the room where he’d spent so much time. It was a relief to find Delores waiting for him.

“May I have the honor of escorting you to the party?” she asked, giving him a half bow and a bright smile.

“If mi'lady pleases, it would be my pleasure,” Adam teased, taking her arm and letting her set the leisurely pace through the backstage maze of hallways, choosing a door that led out into the theater auditorium. Adam knew better than to question why she led him to a prime seat near the front where he had the best possible view of the stage; Kurt’s absence was conspicuous.

The curtain was closed and the theater lit for the start of a show. Before long, most of the cast and crew joined them and music began to play. It was an odd string and percussion version of “I’m the Greatest Star.”

“Oh dear,” Adam murmured as the lights dimmed and the curtain rose. A spotlight light a solitary figure dressed in Elizabethan doublet and hose, a tip of the hat to Adam’s new role.

For the next five minutes Kurt gyrated through a complex series of movements while singing a Shakespearian version of “I’m the Greatest Star”. As he reached the conclusion of the song Adam joined him, sweeping Kurt up into a breathtaking kiss.

“Please tell me someone recorded that,” Adam gasped after they’d come up for air. The cake and drinks that had been waiting on carts in the wings had been brought out on stage while they were distracted. Harry, one of the techs walked by with a large piece of cake and pressed a USB drive into Adam’s hand.

“You’re a saint,” Adam called after him before giving Kurt one last kiss and releasing him so he could change into street clothes. Adam would have been happy for Kurt to remain dressed as he was but it would have been a bit odd trying to get home later.  
+++

It was after two in the morning when they stumbled into their apartment with a box of leftover cake and a bottle of cheap wine. Kurt was carrying a garment bag.

“I can’t believe you managed to hide that from me,” Adam poked at the bag. He was’t exactly slurring his words, but his accent had gotten thicker as the evening wore on. Everyone had made an effort to keep his glass topped off and he’d been too busy to notice until Kurt replaced it with a bottle of water.

“I should send everyone a thank you for the party,” he said to himself as he set the cake and wine bottle down and took off his coat, Kurt was hanging the costume up on a hook by his sewing machine.

“Come back,” Adam whined, trying three times before he managed to kick off his shoes without falling over.

“Bedtime,” Kurt commanded as he guided Adam past the sofa and other obstacles in the living room.

“Definitely,” Adam agreed with a sly smile, the gleam in his eyes suddenly more knowing and aware than someone who’d consumed that much alcohol should be capable of. Kurt frowned then shook his head; he’d had his share of the celebratory cocktails too.

“Okay,” Kurt steered Adam to the side of the bed and stopped him, taking the hem of Adam’s shirt and pulling it up over his head. A practiced toss sent it to the hamper, soon followed by Adam’s jeans, socks and underwear. Pulling back the comforter, Kurt eased Adam into bed He was leaning over to pull up the covers when Adam’s half-lidded eyes opened wide and he pulled Kurt down.

“My turn,” he purred, making quick work of Kurt’s clothing. It was more challenging with both of them lying down but Adam managed it easily.

“You’re not drunk! How can you be not drunk after all that?

"It’s a secret,” Adam whispered into Kurt’s ear before biting lightly on his earlobe. He worked a path downward while Kurt’s hands grasped and pressed. It was less coordinated and much more vocal than usual and very enthusiastic.  
+++

Adam woke late the next morning with a mild headache and sore muscles all over. The bedroom, especially the bed was a shambles and Kurt was curled up on his side wearing a blissful smile and nothing else.

Adam admired the view for a few minutes before sliding carefully out of bed. He cleaned up and crept off to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When Kurt did emerge nearly an hour later, dressed simply in a tank top and shorts, Adam was waiting with fresh coffee, scrambled eggs and pancakes shaped like stars.

::end::


End file.
